


No Clear Skies

by methxie



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth Boland/Rio Fluff, Domestic Beth Boland/Rio, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idk if it’s mature, Kissing in the Rain, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Rain, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methxie/pseuds/methxie
Summary: Beth and Rio go on a failed business run... and it’s pouring rain.ORBrio being cute and undressing in the rain...
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	No Clear Skies

“Are you going to tell me what we’re here for?” Beth sits cross-legged on the passenger side of the dark Cadillac, the only illumination being Rio’s phone, along with the dashboard lighting up the interior. She awaits an answer, only to be met with a small, — _hmm?_ As if he didn’t hear her, “Rio!” He finally turns his head slightly to meet her with a cold expression.

Before he begins, he clicks his phone off, then shoving it into his front pocket, “You begged to be in on this stuff. Didn’t you?” Rio places elbow onto the center console, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, “Now you’re in on it...” He turns his attention towards his left side, looking out of the window, a warehouse type structure standing tall in the short distance. 

Beth huffs out a big sigh, her chest straining against her top in frustration, “Doesn’t feel like it...” She crosses her arms around herself, sinking lower into the leather seat. 

Somehow Rio finds humor in her irritation, laughing briefly before settling into the seat as did Beth, shoving his hands into his pockets, “You’re in on it... far more than your sister, or your friend. So quit complaining, sit back, and wait.” Beth rolls her eyes, wanting to retaliate, — _What are we even waiting for?_ Is what she would have said if she weren’t so intimidated by his smoldering glare, and deep eyes. Instead, she does as he says, sits back, breathing in slowly before focusing her gaze onto the warehouse. 

•

They’d been waiting for a few hours, Beth’s phone had died, and Rio had been checking his watch every five minutes, make that seconds... he was constantly looking from the dark building to his watch... waiting for something. The rain had begun trickling down the windows, just a light sprinkle, Beth followed the droplets with her eyes, racing them against each other, as her kids did on rainy days. She looked past the window, out towards the large parking lot, empty, disregarding their presence. There wasn’t a soul in sight, coming with that, there weren’t much sounds either, the only noise being their breathing. 

“The rain is going to make the roadways slippery... they’ll probably start closing them off. We won’t be able to get back until the morning.” Beth tears her eyes from the windshield to look over in his direction, no surprise, his eyes are already on hers. She keeps herself from blinking, for some reason, waiting for him to first, — _God she felt so childish tonight... first the water droplets racing, next a one-sided staring contest._ She looks down at the buttoned blouse covering herself, trying to find a detail on it that will keep her from staring at him any longer. 

Rio watches as she squirms uncomfortably in his passenger side, he smiles at the sight, “Yeah... he’s not coming.” Beth’s head snaps up, giving him a look, as if to say, _—are you kidding me... we’ve been here for hours!_ Again, he grins at her aggravation, suddenly reaching forwards to hold her chin in his hand. Beth doesn’t flinch, or jump back in any way, quite the contrary, she relaxes, allowing herself to feel safe in his light touch, “Wanna go outside? We won’t be able to get back home until morning, right? ...your words not mine.” He drops his hand and awaits her response. 

This is what causes Beth to question him, her eyes widening as she diverts her gaze around his head to look out of the window, the light rain now becoming a full blown storm, “It’s pouring we can’t...” Rio smiles warmly before opening his side of the car, stepping out and allowing the rain to pour onto him. He walks around the front of his car casually, then meeting Beth on the passenger side, he opens the door, dropping his hand out to her. 

Hesitantly, she places her small hand atop Rio’s, letting herself be drawn out of the warm car, instantly shivering when the raindrops land against her porcelain skin. She shifts towards the side, giving him space to shut the car door, in which he does this with his back, then leans up against the cold metal and glass, the water instantly absorbing into his cotton t-shirt. Beth stands awkwardly for a moment, watching Rio’s eyes as they shift from her head down to her feet. Before she’s even aware, he reaches his hand forward swiftly, gripping Beth’s wrist in his fingers, pulling her up against him. 

She instinctively wraps her arms around his neck, their faces now almost touching, instead of closing the distance, Rio breaks it, pushing her back lightly to watch her blouse begin to hug every curve as it dampens even further. A wave of self consciousness spreads over her mind, that being until Rio moved forwards and ripped it open, each button coming undone, flying somewhere nearby. Beth frightens at the suddenness, her hands coming up to cover herself immediately. 

Rio grabs hold of her wrists again, prying them from her body, he manually wraps them around his neck as they were before, in response, Beth snickers out a small laugh, “Ain’t nothing I haven’t seen before mama.” He moves his hands from her upper back, downwards into the small of her waist, feeling the water coat her soft skin. Beth wiggles back, removing her arms from him, going down to the hem of his shirt. Yanking upwards, she pulls the shirt from his body, struggling slightly from the wetness. 

Rio pulls it off the rest of the way, discarding it somewhere to the ground, now they were even, both topless standing in the rain, both equally as prone to catch a cold. He moves his hand to her face, tracing a line from her forehead, down to her chin, grasping it softly. He removes his hand, not before long, he grabs the back of her neck roughly, pulling her into a passionate, full on kiss. It’s like a scene out of The Notebook, they stand in the rain, Rio against his car, and Beth pressing him father into it. The kiss is so deep that both she and him lose themselves in each other for a moment. Their eyes are shut completely, and they melt into each other’s arms, lips, bodies.

Rio reaches to Beth’s shoulders, pulling her button up all the way down her shoulders as it had stuck to her the entire time, their lips still connected, Beth finally breaks it. He looks back at her expectantly, trying to read her eyes, for once, he’s unable to find an answer, he doesn’t know what she’s thinking, her pupils enlarged, he can’t help but fade into them. The rain pours down both of their bodies as they embrace closely, holding each other in tight grasps against the passenger side door of his car. 

“We can’t get back in there...” Beth laughs as she glances down to see hers and Rio’s chests plastered against one another’s, their arms tightening even further, they were impossibly close, their noses were almost touching and they were practically breathing in the each other’s air. 

Rio doesn’t respond, but he grabs her hand from around his neck and pulls her towards the rear end of the black Cadillac. Before anything else, he reaches behind her, finding the small zipper of her pencil skirt with his hands, he pulls it down swiftly, and draws the fabric away from her body, leaving her standing in only her matching set and boots. He helps himself first, climbing to sit on the back of the vehicle, on top of the trunk. Rio then grabs Beth’s hand, leading her up slowly and carefully, trying to avoid the risk of her slipping off and getting hurt. 

Beth makes her way up and sits to straddle Rio’s lap, pushing his shoulders to lay against the back windshield, she frames his face in her hands, grinning brightly before leaning down and pushing her lips softly to his. Rio smiles between their lips and places his hands to the back of her waist, pulling her to be pressed up against him once more. 

•

The night had passed quickly, they hadn’t engaged in anything past their previous actions, only enjoying the cool rain trickling down their skin. Sinking into each others touch and electricity within each kiss, they made their way into the back seat of his car, Beth falling asleep in the hold of Rio’s arms. In the morning, they had realized that the entire backseat had been, ruined, give or take, there was mud everywhere from the large puddles in the pavement. Rio didn’t seem to mind though, just shrugging it off as Beth was awaiting his angry reaction, needless to say, she was ultimately relieved at his response to the dirt. 

They exited the car to find their clothes, Rio had found his shirt easily, but Beth had much more trouble, only finding small purple buttons of her shirt lying around the cement. Rio had assured her that it must’ve blown away in the storm, so Beth retrieved her skirt and slipped it on, despite it being soaked, she hopped back into the car topless, much to Rio’s amusement. 

Little did Beth know, that Rio had found it before her, he had opened the trunk swiftly, tossing it in, it would just be a souvenir. Though the business run hadn’t gone as planned, it was all worth the hours of waiting, the pent up feeling of sitting in the car for hours, the tension being so thick to the point where it could be cut with a knife. It was definitely a unique experience for the both of them, but it was one that they would always have, to think about, to remake, or simply... just to have had the occurrence, their own little memory, each other, in that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I feel about this, I hope y’all like it ☺️  
> -  
> This is my prompt, I made it on insta @methxie  
> (Other people encouraged me to write it <3)  
> -  
> And the title is from “It Will Rain” Bruno Mars


End file.
